


The Truth

by EllenRipley8



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, One Shot, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenRipley8/pseuds/EllenRipley8
Summary: The Truth will free you, Or Vastra realizes she can't hide her feelings from Jenny anymore.
Relationships: Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Truth

Vastra knew of turmoil, having survived the many unexpected events in her life. Her arrival to this time in England was one of those events, yet she felt she could not compare it to the thoughts that disturbed her mind now. Vastra glanced towards her companion, a few feet away from her, her sword held in the perfect posture, her movements swift and fluid as if she had carried a sword her entire life. 

She was pulled from these thoughts when she felt the clash of metal against her sword. The night’s events that occurred were unforeseen. It was supposed to be a simple scouting mission, looking for a particular gang leader. It seems she had underestimated his influence and the number of men guarding the area. Which brought her to this moment, in a familiar position to defend herself and her comrade if needed. Vastra didn't even need to look at Jenny to know where she stood, they had fallen into such a scenario many times through the years. Having this knowledge, she was unsure of why she looked behind her and at the moment, fear put her into action.

A man was to Jenny’s left, far enough behind her to be in a blind spot. The thought of someone hurting Jenny caused Vastra to forget decades of training, or any other sensible thought, because her only focus was to intercept this man. She dodged the strike from the man in front of her and the hilt of her sword collided with his temple. Using her momentum, she turned and moved closer to Jenny, practically leaping to her side to stop the oncoming attack. She knew the moment her feet landed, that she didn’t think this through. That even placing herself between the two of them she wouldn’t be able to stop the blade of the knife. So, she was partially amused when the knife drove into her shoulder, she definitely didn’t think this through.

“Vastra! What the bloody ‘ell are you doin’?” Jenny was fast to react and pushed the man away from Vastra and did a quick leg sweep knocking him onto his back. One punch to his face and the man was not getting back up. Jenny ran her hand through her hair and glanced back towards Vastra. Her actions went against almost everything she taught her, Jenny had sensed the man and heard his footsteps, but she didn't expect the Silurian to jump in the way.

Jenny had to move quickly to change the arc of her sword, she was afraid she would hit Vastra. “Vastra, what was that just now? You could have shouted or told me, you stepped into my strike zone. I ‘eard the guy comin’.”

Vastra felt embarrassed and really couldn't explain herself,” Jenny, I am sorry. I wasn’t thinking clearly, and my actions placed us in danger. I have no doubt on your ability, I simply was not focused.”

Jenny glared at her taller companion, truly she just felt shocked. Not only did Vastra apologize quickly but she admitted her mistake. Her eyes locked onto her shoulder; the blood was starting to soak into her dress. “You can explain all this to me later. Let's hurry and go home, I’ve got to patch you up and see what kind of damage was done.”

Jenny glanced at Vastra with an eyebrow raised and she watched as the green scaled woman slid the hood back over her head. They walked in silence and Jenny rolled her eyes. Something had been bothering the Silurian for a while, but Jenny could not think of a time that she had not been able to focus on a battle. She either needed to speak about the problem or take a break from cases for a while. She knew at the beginning of their friendship the Silurian was less thoughtful of others and kept her thoughts to herself. Now they were open and honest to one another, and Jenny was thankful everyday she got to spend time with her. It could have been different if Vastra was not there for her.

They arrived at their house on Paternoster Row and Jenny removed Vastra’s cloak carefully and hung it up. The Silurian was mumbling and hissing as she moved her shoulder. “Serves you right for not payin’ attention. Come on then, sit down.” Jenny guided her to the bathroom and cut off the sleeve of the dress. “This was a nice one too, it looked lovely with green.”

Vastra smiled, she glanced at the wound and was thankful that scales were a little more resilient than the epidermis of humans. Still, it was probably an inch deep. “You are quite right dear. The student has become the teacher.”

Jenny laughed as she grabbed the doctor’s bag. “ ‘ardly doubt I have surpassed you. You do ‘ave a few hundred years on me. So, do you want to tell me what's goin’ on?”

Vastra looked away as Jenny worked. How could she explain that she thought about the woman before her every night and day? That as much as she wished, she could not deny her feelings for ebony haired woman. She first blamed it on being lonely, but it was much more complex than that. She felt a pull towards her, she wanted to make her laugh, she wanted to protect her, but most of all she wanted to make her happy. If the Silurian’s were awake today, she was sure she would be mocked and an outcast. Loving and pining over an ape, she wouldn’t deny her feelings forever, she just wasn’t as brave as Jenny thought she was.

“I have come to a realization. That no matter what happens, no matter what we face, I want to be your side. I would take a knife, sword, or a bullet for you rather than see you hurt. I care for you so much Jenny Flint.”

Jenny glanced up at her and noticed the small change in color of her scales, she rarely used her last name. Vastra watched as Jenny sterilized the freshly stitched scales and smiled, “What I really want to say, Jenny dear. Today I was scared, I thought that man was going to hurt you. I know you are highly skilled, but for the moment, thinking of losing you, broke my heart. I don’t think I ever want to leave your side, in this life or the next.”

Vastra looked at the wall, she wasn’t even sure what she was saying. She just knew could not and hold back her feelings or emotions anymore, she had to tell her the truth. That the two of them could never go back to how their relationship was previously. Vastra turned her blue eyes back towards Jenny and found her smiling, “For a detective, sometimes you are clueless. Vastra I think I’ve loved you for a long time. I felt it would always be one sided.”

Vastra leapt to her feet and grabbed both of Jenny’s hands and smiled and she leaned down, resting her forehead against her companions, “Jenny, I don’t think you realize how happy this makes me. I love you so much.”

Jenny smiled and closed her eyes; she could hear the elation in the taller woman’s voice. She knew the moment she met the Silurian, that she belonged at her side. It felt like they were always destined to be together. Jenny looked into those blue eyes and smiled and brushed Vastra’s check before leaning up and gently kissing her.” I think bein’ together forever sounds lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Welp look at this, I finally posted a fic about these two. It’s a one shot, which for me is a miracle. As usual this story was inspired by music. The songs for my inspiration were: Diamond Heart by Alan Walker and OMG what’s happening by Ava Max. Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate any feedback. I have four other stories I want to write for these two, so hopefully at some point I can write them. Thank you!


End file.
